Shishido
is a minor character and a student at Second Shibuya High School. Appearance Shishido is a young man with chin length reddish brown hair, kept to the side so as to keep his face visible. His thin eyebrows are the same color. Like his fellow students, he wears a grey gakuran with a black standing collar with a teal trim as a school uniform. His jacket is fully unbuttoned showing a white collared shirt underneath. A red belt is visible, with darker color trousers. Amongst his friends he is the tallest. Personality Along with Yūji, Shishido has no qualms about allowing his friends to bully other people, as he did when he was flanking Satoshi Yamanaka when the latter was pushing Yoichi Saotome around for money. He also threatens physical violence to those who stand up for bullied people as he did with Yu. In different circumstances he does show softer sides such as being nervous, and when requiring help he does apologize for his actions before, acknowledging they were in the wrong. History At some point in his life, he enrolled into Second Shibuya High, where he became friends with Satoshi Yamanaka and Yūji. Story Second Shibuya High Arc Shishido is first seen chewing gum on the right of Satoshi Yamanaka along with Yūji when the former pushes Yoichi to the ground. He is the first to approach Yu when he intervenes, and says to him that after they beat Yu's face in they will offer to let him be their new errand boy. When Shinoa Hīragi mentions that Yūichirō's punishment will be extended if he gets caught harming a civilian, the group manage to injure him without a fight. He is next seen with his friends trying to enter one of the armies restricted zones, located underneath the school. He asks if they can go now, saying the place gives him the creeps. Later, he and Yamanaka chase down Yoichi, apologizing for picking on him after hearing he got into the Moon Demon Company. He asks Yūichirō and Yoichi to help his friend Yūji who entered the forbidden underground area found underneath the school, which is one of the army's class one restricted zones, and has yet to return. Shinoa tells them that Yūji wanted to test his strength. She also mentions he was probably arrested and may even be executed. Relationships Satoshi Yamanaka A friend and fellow bully. Yūji A friend and fellow bully. Though together with Yamanaka they bullied other people, when Yūji came under the influence of a demon they both sought out Yoichi and also Yu to ask for their forgiveness for their previous actions. Shishido also offered to become their disciples if that's what it took to get them to help Yūji. Yoichi Saotome Their victim. After the attack at Second Shibuya High, they apologize for picking on him after hearing he got into the Moon Demon Company. He and Yamanaka ask Yūichirō and Yoichi to help his friend Yūji who entered the forbidden underground area found underneath the school, which is one of the army's class one restricted zones. Yūichirō Hyakuya He is the first to approach Yu when he intervenes, and says to him that after they beat Yu's face in they will offer to let him be their new errand boy. He and Yamanaka ask Yūichirō and Yoichi to help his friend Yūji who entered the forbidden underground area found underneath the school, which is one of the army's class one restricted zones. Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Second Shibuya High School